1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for storing data in a memory cell.
2. Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device may retain stored data even though power is turned off. Nonvolatile memory devices include a flash memory devices such as NAND flash or NOR flash memory devices, FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory) devices, PRAM (phase-change random access memory) devices, MRAM (magnetic random access memory) devices, and RRAM (resistive random access memory) devices.